Clarity
by xkeluboo
Summary: Kelly's been offered a new storyline with the one and only Rated-R Superstar, Edge. As the storyline progresses, will the pair become involved behind the curtains as well?
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 AM on a Sunday morning. Kelly Kelly was usually resting on this particular day at this particular time. But Stephanie McMahon had called her in for a meeting at the arena. She obviously couldn't decline, even if she was barely functioning. Of course she had to make a pit stop at Starbucks and pick up a mocaccina.

As Kelly pulled into the parking lot, she noticed there were a decent amount of cars around. She parked as close to the entrance as she could and quickly downed the rest of her drink. Kelly got out of the rental dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and an army green blouse. She reached into the backseat and took out her purse.

Swinging the over sized purse over her shoulder, Kelly quickly locked the car and started to make her way towards the huge building.

Once she was inside of the building and making her way towards Stephanie's office, her nerves had begun to kick in. What could Stephanie possibly have in store for her? Kelly was scared shitless to say the least. Careers in Wrestling Entertaintment tended to shift quickly. One minute you could be the face of the company, and the next minute they could strip you of your contract. This business was unpredictable to say the least.

Kelly's only hope was that she was walking into good news.

Two minutes later Kelly found myself shaking hands with the always beautiful Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie sent her a warm smile to which Kelly mirrored. "Please, Kelly, take a seat."

She didn't have to tell her twice. Kelly quickly sat down across from her and soon after Stephanie took her seat as well.

"Oh Dear Goodness, please don't let me be in trouble!" Kelly exclaimed endearingly.

Stephanie giggled, "Kelly, relax. You aren't in trouble."

"So what is this about?" She asked curiously.

Suddenly the sound of the office door opening interrupted Stephanie's answer.

"Sorry I'm late, Steph. The damn traffic here is insane!" Kelly whipped her head around just in time to see the 6'5 long haired blonde, Adam "Edge" Copeland. She and Adam had known each other for years and he had secretly always been her favorite superstar. He was very good at both acting and wrestling. As for his personality, he was one of the most down to Earth people in the entire company. Kelly had a lot of respect for him.

Adam blinked as his baby blue eyes fell on hers. "Oh hey, Kelly! It's good to see you!"

Quickly, Kelly got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Adam's broad shoulders, pulling him in for warm hug. Adam quickly fell into her warmth but it only lasted for a few seconds as Stephanie cleared her throat to catch their attention.

The both of them pulled away as fast as light. The look Stephanie gave them caused them both to take their seats.

"Actually, Adam, you're just on time." Stephanie said calmly. "Now I'm sure you're both wondering what you're doing here in my office, and together no less. Well... It's no secret that we haven't had a powerful couple in the WWE for a while now."

Adam and Kelly both glanced at each other.

"Considering your characters have teamed up in the past, to which the crowd enjoyed, we've decided you two are the perfect candidates. Now tomorrow night on Raw, we will begin the storyline. This will open more opportunities for the both of you." Stephanie smiled excitedly.

As they sat there processing this information, they couldn't have asked for more. When the WWE offers you a storyline, you get much more air time and many more opportunities to branch out your talents. Wether it be acting or in the ring.

"Thank you so much for choosing me, Steph!" Kelly's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she stood up to shake Stephanie's hand.

"Well, this should be fun." Adam's signature grin painted his lips.

Both Kelly and Stephanie just shook their heads.

To Kelly's surprise, Adam held the door open for her as they exited Stephanie's office. She forgot how much of a gentleman he could be.

"I'll walk you to your car." Said Adam as he smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Kelly replied politely as they began to walk side by side.

"So," he ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "Are you excited about this new storyline?"

Kelly grinned from ear to ear. "Of course I'm excited! It's not everyday a diva gets a storyline with a superstar. I just hope the fans will enjoy it."

Adam shot her a look. "The fans love anything involving you, Kelly. You're like a ball of sunshine."

The giggles Kelly released were adorable to Adam. "You're right. I don't know why I'm happy all the time!"

"Hell, if I looked as good as you I'd be happy all the time too." Joked Adam.

Playfully, kelly pushed at his arm. "Oh, shush!"

Soon they were exiting the building and only a few feet away from Kelly's car. "What about you?" She asked, looking up at him. "Are you excited about this?"

Adam shrugged and grinned. "Well, considering the last person in the WWE I was romantically linked to was Vickie Guerrero, I'd say I'm thrilled!"

Kelly found herself laughing once more, something she did often in Adam's presence.

They had finally reached her car.

"Oh, nice." Adam ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the vehicle. "This yours?"

Kelly shook her head quickly. "Heck no. It's a rental."

"I know you're enjoying this." His eyes were still glued to the Mercedes.

"Maybe a little." Kelly hesitantly admitted. "Now will you stop eye fucking my car so I can get back to the hotel and sleep in!"

Adam chuckled and stepped away from the car. He wrapped his huge arms around Kelly's waist and pulled her in for a warm hug. Kelly melted against him as she leaned up on her tippy toes to slide her arms around his neck. He smelled very manly, and his huge, masculine physciqye didn't help any.

Regrettably, Adam pulled away and grinned down at the blonde bombshell. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Kelly nodded slowly and rubbed his arm affectionately. "See you tomorrow." She said before getting into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday night and Raw was only an hour away from going live. Kelly sat in the Diva's locker room and looked over her script. She wouldn't take place in a match, to her dismay. But she would have her first segment with Edge, where she would wish him luck on his upcoming match and appear flirty with him. During Edge's match against Ted DiBiasie, Maryse would interfere, ultimately resulting in Kelly running out and attacking Maryse on Edge's behalf. Kelly grinned, she was liking the start of this storyline already.

"Hey, Kelly! You look great!"

Kelly looked up and was met with blue eyes of Summer Rae. Considering Kelly was dressed in a black blouse which showed her stomach, dark green jeans, and black knee high boots, she took Summer's compliment whole heartedly. "Thanks, Summer! You look good too."

Summer was dressed in ring attire. She and Kelly had developed a friendship ever since Summer came to raw. The two divas had a lot in common since they were both underestimated constantly. "Thanks! I have a tag-team match tonight. Layla and I against Rosa and Eva Marie."

"Well, you better kickass tonight." Kelly grinned.

Summer smirked, "Oh, you know I will." She took a seat on the bench next to Kelly. "So what's this I hear about you and Adam getting some huge storyline together?"

Kelly shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't say "huge" but we're supposed to become an on-screen couple."

"That's so cute! And what about off screen?" Summer raised a brow.

"What about off screen?" Kelly shot her friend a strange look.

"Oh come on, you're both single, and you're going to be spending a lot more quality time together."

"What are you saying?"

"Something's bound to happen." Summer winked at her.

Kelly quickly shook her head. "No way! We're just really good friends. Adam's a great guy, but he's not into me like that. Not to mention I just broke up with Justin. I'm not the type of girl to move from one guy to the next so quickly."

"You're right! You're right!" Summer threw her hands up in defeat. "Forget I said anything!"

"I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat." Kelly got up from the bench and kissed Summer's cheek. "Good luck with your match!"

"Thanks Kelly!" Summer called after her.

The catering area was full of Raw Superstars and Divas. One of the best parts of working at WWE was the amazing people which surrounded you. There wasn't one person Kelly didn't enjoy working with. Everyone was relatively nice.

Going up to the buffet table, Kelly grabbed a plate of salad and a bottled water. She turned around to face the endless amount of people and tables. From across the room, she spotted Adam sitting down with Roman Reigns. Kelly quickly approached their table.

"Hey guys, you mind if I steal a seat?"

Adam turned to look at her and it almost seemed as if the blue in his eyes lightened. "You can do whatever you want." He said with a grin as he pulled out a chair for her.

Quickly, Kelly sat in the chair next to Adam and smiled politely. "Well, thank you, Adam. You're always such a gentleman."

Roman turned his head in their direction and raised a brow. "Adam? A gentleman?"

"You don't agree?" Kelly asked with a giggle.

"Roman's just jealous that he's not as good with the ladies as yours truly." Adam grinned.

Something or someone caught Roman's eye from across the room. "I'm just not good with the one I want."

Kelly tried to follow Roman's gaze which landed on Nikki Bella.

"I think someone has a crush on a beautiful Bella twin."

Roman shot Kelly a look. "Too bad she won't give me the time of day."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"Every time I'm within five feet of her, she walks away and avoids me like the plague. We've maybe had three conversations that she hasn't walked out on."

"I doubt she's avoiding you."

"I bet she is. Have you seen his approach?" Adam asked incredulously.

Kelly tried to hold in her laughter. "Look, Roman, if you want to impress a woman, you've got to be gentle and kind. Not intimidatingly scary."

As Roman processed Kelly's advice, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Great! Now go and give it a shot!" The blonde smiled encouragingly.

Roman took a deep breath and wiped the palms of his sweaty hands on his pants. Slowly but surely, he got up from the table and started to make his way towards Nikki.

"He's only nervous with her, you know?" Adam leaned his huge arms against the table, effectively putting himself in Kelly's personal space.

"It's not polite to place your elbows on the table, you know?" Kelly countered playfully as she began to dig into her salad.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Adam grinned, leaning in close to Kelly's face.

She began to open her water as she stared into his blue eyes. "You mean being your personal cheerleader along with saving your ass? Sure!"

Adam bit into his bottom lip as his eyes raked up and down her sitting frame. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Kelly didn't answer, just kept her blue eyes glued to his.

"Sexy." He said seriously. "I like it."

The blonde diva gulped down her water and tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing. "Keep your eyes off my breasts."

Adam's laugh rumbled through his chest. With his face still close to Kelly's, he seperated the distance by pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "See you later." He said before walking away.

Kelly tried her best to ignore the racing of her heart. Was it true? Was she attracted to Adam?

The show picked up quickly and pretty soon it was time for Kelly's segment. The camera followed Adam in his ring attire as he confidently strolled down the hallway.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as something caught his eye. Kelly then walked to his side and with a bright smile on her face, she stared up at him. "Hi, Edge!"

"Well hello, Kelly Kelly." He smirked at her.

Lifting her arm, she suddenly traced his bicep with her hand and leaned in closer to him. "I just wanna wish you luck on your match tonight. So... Good luck!"

Edge eyed her appreciatively before walking off. The camera then showed Kelly gazing after him.

After her segment, Kelly found one of the many monitors backstage and watched as Edge and Ted DiBiasie along with Maryse, entered the ring.

The match began with Edge constantly having the upper hand. One thing Kelly admired about him was that he always seemed to be one step ahead.

Just as Edge was about to go for his widely famous spear, Maryse climbed up and started slapping Edge from behind the ropes.

Kelly knew that was her cue to go to the rescue. She was only a few feet away from the curtains, so she ran out of the curtains and down the ramp in record time. The crowd cheered wildly as Kelly snuck up on Maryse from behind and grabbing a hold of her ankles, Kelly pulled Maryse away from the ring, to which she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

In a matter of seconds, Kelly jumped on top of Maryse and began with violent punches and hair pulls to the diva's head.

As Kelly continued with her attack, Edge finally delivered the spear which sent the crowd roaring and earned Edge the victory.

"And the winner of this match due to pinfall, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

As Edge's theme music began to play throughout the arena and he got up to his feet, Kelly slid into the ring and smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and lifted his arm into the air. The crowd went wild.

Edge looked confused but pleased as the couple exited the ring together. As they made their way up the ramp, they wrapped their arms around each other to which the crowd cheered on.

Once the duo was backstage, they both couldn't deny that they were grinning from ear to ear.

"Great job out there, Kelly. You really sold it."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Trust me, it was much harder than it looked."

This time it was Adam's turn to roll his eyes. "We should go talk to Stephanie."

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully we met her expectations."

"Oh, you two exceeded my expectations!"

Adam and Kelly turned around to find themselves facing none other than Stephanie McMahon.

"Really?" Questioned Adam, who seemed mildly surprised.

"Really! Did you see the crowd's reaction? Not to mention there's a new trending topic on twitter, hashtag Kelly and Edge! Great job out there you guys! You're on your way to becoming a power couple already!" With that, Stephanie walked away.

"Wow." Kelly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You know what this means, right?" Adam smirked.

Kelly stared up at him confusedly. "No. What?"

He draped an arm over her shoulders as the two began walking. "We've got to celebrate! Tonight preferably."

"And what do you suggest?" Kelly giggled.

"Drinks."

Taking a deep breath, Kelly contemplated wether or not she wanted to have drinks with Adam. If she was in fact, attracted to him, it could compromise everything.

"Just drinks?" She raised a brow.

Adam nodded and smiled innocently. "Just drinks. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"So which dress should I wear? This one," Kelly held in her hand a beige, off the shoulder dress, "Or this one." In her other hand she held a black mini dress with thin straps.

"The second one!" Paige chimmed in quickly as the raven haired diva hopped on one of the Hotel beds the girls shared.

"Why are you getting all dressed up just to have drinks?" Summer Rae countered with a knowing smirk.

Despite there being two other people in the room, Kelly began shedding out of her clothes. "Well I never go out, and I wanna look nice for the occasion."

"You wanna look nice for the occasion or for Adam?" Summer raised a brow.

"The occasion!" Kelly shot daggers at her best friend as she slipped into the tight black dress.

"Hey, who or what Kelly wants to look nice for doesn't matter! What matters is that she looks nice."

"Thank you, Paige!" Kelly slid on her heels and began looking for her wallet. Her eyes scanned the room and she finally found it on the dresser. She quickly reached for it. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have some celebrating to do! Don't wait up." She exclaimed before slamming the door.

Paige and Summer shared a familiar look.

"She's totally into him." They said in unison.

Taking a much needed deep breath, Kelly stepped out of the elevator and headed over to the Hotel's fancy bar. She had texted Adam a few minutes ago and he said he would meet her there but he was running a few minutes behind.

Kelly took a seat on one of the many stools and scanned the place around her. There were a lot of rich looking people here, not to mention a handful of the WWE stars. This made Kelly feel more comfortable considering she didn't have to run in to any crazed fans who constantly hit on her.

Speaking of hitting on her, Kelly had only been sitting at the bar for five minutes and already she had turned down three different men in fancy suits. Personally, Kelly didn't go for the clean cut, pretty boys. She much rather preferred a rough, rugged, and masculine looking man any day.

Suddenly, the feel of a large arm perched on her shoulder caused for Kelly to roll her eyes. She didn't even turn around to face her pursuer. Instead, she simply said, "No, I would not like to dance, nor do I want you to buy me a drink. But thanks anyway."

The deep chuckle which sounded afterwards was a laugh Kelly knew all too well. She quickly turned around and found herself staring into the oceanic blue eyes of Adam. He was dressed in a black v-neck and dark jeans. He dressed rather casual, but he looked damn good in Kelly's eyes.

"I'm guessing I'm not the first guy to approach you tonight?" Adam grinned as he sat on the stool next to her.

"You would've been the fourth." Kelly giggled.

Adam shook his head slowly as their eyes stayed on nothing but one another. "I see you've dressed up for me." He suddenly licked his lips.

Kelly glared at him, "Don't flatter yourself. I dressed up for me."

"It's okay, Kelly." He smirked. "I tried to look nice for you too."

"Oh, I see!" She replied sarcastically. "You even threw on a decent t-shirt."

His deep chuckle sounded once more, and Kelly hated him for being so handsome when he laughed. Adam's eyes ranked the bar. "So what are you thinking about getting?"

"Most definitely scotch."

Adam's eyes almost burst out of their sockets. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"I didn't take you as a scotch kind of girl."

Rolling her eyes, Kelly questioned him, "And what are you gonna get?"

"Vodka and soda, of course."

"How predictable."

He shrugged, "It makes me feel good."

"Oh God, Adam. You aren't an alcoholic are you?" She fake gasped.

"If I was an alcoholic, you wouldn't be attractive. Now I don't ever see that happening." He said seriously.

Kelly couldn't help but grin and blush at his statement. "I hope you're not this flirty with alcohol in your system."

As if on cue, the bartender approached the duo and within a few seconds their drinks were plastered in front of them.

"How does it taste?" Questioned Adam as he watched Kelly down her first drink.

She made a sour face and stuck her tongue out, to which he laughed. "Bitter. Same as always."

"Should we dance?" Adam asked suddenly and raised brow.

Kelly gave it a thought. She knew if she so much as touched his masculine physique, she would be done for. So dancing with him wasn't such a good idea. Not if she wanted to keep her thong on.

"I haven't had enough drinks in me to start dancing." She said truthfully.

"Suit yourself." He chuckled.

"I have a question." The blonde bombshell said out of nowhere.

Adam looked up from his drink to stare at her curiously. "What's that?"

"What...what happened with you and Lita," She shook her head suddenly, "-I mean, Amy?"

"We broke up," he shrugged, "What do you mean what happened?"

"No, I mean, I wanna know why you guys broke up? You were practically perfect together." Even if it wasn't any of her business, it seemed that Adam and Amy had been really happy together, she always wondered why they had ended things so suddenly.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked away. Kelly pushed her eyebrows together at his reaction and sat up in her seat. The look in his eyes was glassy as if he were on the verge of tears. She acted bravely and placed her tiny hand on top of his larger one. She rubbed her hand gently against his cool skin.

"Hey, Adam," she called softly. He finally turned his head but he didn't look at her, he looked down at their touching hands. "Adam, it's okay. You can tell me." She whispered.

One thing Kelly hated was to see someone in pain. Especially Adam of all people. He was the nicest, most down to Earth guy she knew. He didn't deserve to hurt.

"She cheated on me." He whispered hoarsely.

The gasp which left Kelly's lips confirmed her state of shock. Amy had cheated on Adam? After she cheated on Matt Hardy with Adam? It was obvious by the pained expression on Adam's face that he was still hurt by her actions. She had broken his heart. Kelly could most definitely spymathize with him. After all, Justin had dupmed her at the height of their relationship and within the next few days, he was with someone else.

Instead of stroking his hand, she moved her hand up to his broad shoulder and kneaded it softly. Adam had yet to look her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

He nodded slowly and gently took her hand that was on his shoulder. "It was a while back. But it still hurts like Hell."

"You didn't deserve that." She said matter of factly.

He was quiet for a while until finally, his blue eyes landed on hers.

In that raw moment, Kelly felt as if she really knew Adam for who he truly was. It always amazed her how much he could surprise her. No matter how tough he appeared to be, on the inside he had a heart as big as the ocean. He was nothing but a gigantic teddy bear.

"Hey," she said softly and wrapped her arms around one of his. "How bout that dance?" She smiled warmly. Kelly now made it her mission to cheer Adam up. The part which shocked her was that she would do it by any means necessary.

The slow grin which appeared on Adam's lips practically gave Kelly chill bumps.

The pair got up from their seats and holding his arm, Kelly lead him to the crowded dance floor. Just as they came to a stop, a slow song began to play. They looked at each other and started laughing at the irony.

She slid her arms easily around his neck just as he placed his hands at the small of her back. Kelly had to admit, it felt right. And nice.

Adam leaned down and pressed his head into Kelly's neck. The warmth of his breath against her skin gave her the chills. "Why are you so damn beautiful?" He whispered.

The butterflies which erupted in her belly had her blushing deeply. Kelly knew Adam was attractive, hell every man she worked with was attractive, but she had never felt so attracted to someone before. If she could, she would allow him to have his way with her, any way he liked.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" She countered playfully.

Adam suddenly squeezed his arms around her, pressing their bodies even closer together. "You don't mean that." He said, resting his forehead against her own.

His closeness was beginning to effect her senses. Kelly chewed onto her bottom lip as her blue eyes studied his. "But I do."

Suddenly, Adam moved in closer, separating the distance between them until he gently kissed her lips.

The soft feel of his lips against hers sent Kelly into overload. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and slid her tongue into his mouth. Pretty soon the once gentle kiss developed into a passionate lip lock and tongue battle.

Just as Kelly was begging to deepen the kiss even more, Adam unexpectantly pulled away from her lips.

A confused and flushed Kelly stared up at him. She pressed her fingers to her lips, "Am I that bad of a kisser?" Was her first reaction.

"Of course not, Kelly." He let out breathlessly and ran his finger through his long blonde hair. "I just-I've gotta go." With that, he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Kelly was left in a state of shock, not to mention she was completely confused. She couldn't wrap her brain around what had just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kelly went back to her Hotel room that night she felt a little more than conflicted. In fact, she couldn't begin to understand how she felt. Rejected? Maybe. Hurt? Most definitely. Confused? A little. Angry? Just a bit.

Thankfully when she got back, Paige and Summer were up watching television. She needed them to vent in this moment.

Shutting the door behind her, Kelly quickly snatched off her heels and slumped her way over to one of the three hotel beds.

It didn't take long for Summer and Paige to climb on the bed by her side with concerned looks etched on their faces.

"Hey, what happened?" Paige asked softly in her famous British accent.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders exasperatedly. "I don't know! One minute we were dancing, the next we kissed, and then he got out of there like a bat out of hell!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! You guys kissed?!" Asked a shocked Summer Rae.

"Yeah," Kelly admitted, "He's a really good kisser..." She drifted off as she recalled the sensational feel of his lips and tongue.

"Wait a minute-" Paige held up her hand, "Why would he leave after kissing you?"

"That's what I don't know!" Kelly sighed deeply.

"Maybe he doesn't want to blur the lines between friendship and something more." Reasoned Summer Rae.

"It's gotta be that! Or...he just doesn't want to be seen kissing me." Often times, Kelly allowed the insecure little girl inside of her get the better of herself. It was a flaw she needed to work on, but it was still her flaw nonetheless.

"Oh now you're just talking crazy!" Paige exclaimed.

"Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow we can deal with this." Offered Summer, considering it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah." Kelly let out tiredly before heading to the restroom to take a shower before she went to bed.

The next morning was a Tuesday, which thankfully meant that all of the Raw Divas and Superstars could return home until Sunday.

Kelly said goodbye to her friends Paige and Summer before getting on the first flight back to her home in Tampa. They were hesitant to let her go, but she insisted that she didn't want to talk about last night.

Instead of opting to live alone, Kelly lived with her best friend and quite possibly the funniest damned woman she knew, Maryse Ouellet.

"Maryse! Honey, I'm home!" Walking into the apartment that she and the fellow blonde shared, the last thing she expected was to be walking in to find it empty. She had sent Maryse a voicemail before she got on the plane explaining that she was on the way home.

Releasing a short sigh, Kelly rolled the rest of her luggage past the kitchen and living room, down the marble floored hallway, and into her bedroom. She and Maryse's bedrooms were on opposite sides of the house, so they each had their own secluded areas. Although they didn't need them. The girls practically shared everything. Even slept in the same bed some nights when the fact that they were both alone just wasn't comforting.

Halfway through organizing and putting up her clothes, a sudden banging against the wall mildly caught Kelly's attention. She stopped moving for a second and listened for the sound again.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The bangs sounded far away, as if they were coming from Maryse's room. This concerned Kelly to no end considering no one else was in the house. At least... That's what she thought.

It was time to put an end to her suspsicions. She slowly took off her heels so it wouldn't make any noise and took off down the hall towards Maryse's room. The closer and closer she got to Maryse's door, the louder and louder the banging on the wall became.

After taking a much needed deep breath, Kelly swallowed all of the courage she could manage and swung open the door.

"Aaahhh! Kelly! What the hell?!" Screamed a naked Maryse at the top of her lungs.

"Oh shit!" The large, naked male figure on top of Maryse yelled as well as he quickly hid his body and Maryse's from Kelly's eyes.

Kelly stood there in the doorway in a state of shock as her eyes adjusted in the dark room. She blinked a few times before saying, "Is that Christian?"

The former WWE Superstar raised his hand in salute from under the cover. "Hey, Kelly."

"Kelly?!" Maryse's facial expression was furious. "What in the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry!" Kelly raised her hands in surrender. It wasn't everyday she came home to Maryse in bed with someone, especially after her brutal break up with Mike Mizanin. "When I came home I called your name but no one answered. So when I heard banging on the wall I got concerned. Especially after the 'please stop' screams."

Maryse rolled her expressive brown eyes. "Well, we were in the shower, I didn't hear you. And it wasn't a 'stop' as in stop, but a 'stop' as in don't stop."

"Yeah, whatever..." Kelly almost vomited in her mouth at the sight of Christian pounding into Maryse. She could've gone without seeing that the rest of her life. "I'll knock next time. Have fun guys!" She reached over to grab the door knob as she shut the door behind her.

Kelly stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Remind me never to do that again..." She mumbled to herself.

An hour later and Kelly wiped her hand across the foggy surface of the mirror. She looked at her reflection in the fog-condensed looking glass and pondered through those never ending thoughts she had often pushed to the back of her mind. Sure, she knew she was pretty. She knew she was an optimistic person and tried to see the best in people. But would that ever be enough?

Her last two serious relationships had turned to shit. The guy always left her for some underlining reason, she supposed. The reason, however, left Kelly pondering. What was wrong with her? Was there 'stay away' grazing her forehead to which she had yet to realize?

Opening her bedroom door, Kelly found Maryse sprawled out on her neatly made bed with a magazine in her dainty hands.

"Wow, you're clothed. I'm mildly surprised!" Kelly's voice wrang out sarcastically.

"Yea...sorry about that." Maryse didn't sound very apologetic. "I needed the exercise."

The shorter blonde rolled her eyes. "And what called upon the choice of your exercise partner?" She asked, raising her brow in the process.

Maryse flipped a page in the magazine. "We spontaneously ran into each other, and one thing lead to another..."

"Hmm..." Was all Kelly had left to say on the matter.

"So how come it took you so long to get back?"

"Unlike you, I didn't spend all of my money on a private plane. I flew locally, like always."

"You're so much better than me." Maryse said nonchalant.

Kelly tightened the towel around her bare body. "Could you hand me my phone, please?"

Maryse reached across the bedside table and grabbed the smartphone. "The damned thing wouldn't stop ringing." She revealed as she handed it to her friend.

Clicking the button at the top, Kelly's phone came to life and she noticed two concerning text messages from Summer and Paige. But the the text that immediately caught her attention was from Adam.

'Hey, Kels. I'd really like to meet up and talk about things. Pls give me a call sometime this week.'

Kelly needed to vent to her best friend at this moment. "You know how Adam and I have this new storyline coming up?"

Maryse nodded. "Yeah, I meant to tell you, I think it's a genius idea on the creator's part."

"Well, we went out for drinks last night, and we...well, we kissed."

The gasp and wide eyes of Maryse proved her shock. "You kissed him?!" You see, Maryse knew how much of a big deal it was for Kelly to kiss someone. Sure, she was friendly with everyone. But she threaded carefully when it came to romance because of all of the rumors about her.

"Yeah. I mean, we were dancing and," Kelly let out a deep breath and hopped on the bed. "Maryse, I'm so attracted to him it's insane!"

"So why isn't he in here making you scream like Christian did with me?" Smirked Maryse.

"He ran from me."

The confused look on Maryse's face was laughable. "What do you mean he ran from you?"

"He pulled away and then said he had to go!"

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"He sent me a text offering to meet up and explain things." Kelly half expected it from him considering how good of a guy Adam was. Which was why it confused her to no end that he would leave after their amazing kiss. It was a blow to her self-esteem.

"So what are you still doing here?"

"I just got back home! He can wait a few days..." The truth was, Kelly wasn't prepared to see Adam after their kiss. Because she knew once she saw him face to face, the truth would become clear to her.

Kelly wanted Adam.


End file.
